yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracha Miyu
Miracha Miyu is made and owned by Lovely Miracha Miyu is the younger sister of Saki Miyu. Appearance Miracha has light blue hair with pigtails down to her neck and a yellow bear ears headband. She wears the default school uniform. Her eyes are grey, and her bust size is 3. Personality Deep down, Miracha is really sweet and caring, especially for her older sister Saki Miyu. But you don't want to get on her bad side at all. She has the heart of a cinnamon bun. She is very kind to Senpai, her crush. When she sees Senpai, she is sometimes shy but convinces herself to talk to him. Relationships Saki Miyu Miracha loves her sister very much, and she would not want anything bad to ever happen to her. Miracha would do anything to save her sister, even sacrifice her own life! Kora Waifu Kora is Miracha's best and only friend. They have known each other since they were seven years old, so Maricha and Kora have a very strong best friendship relationship with each other. Senpai Miracha has a cute relationship with him, being her crush. She tries to make him become her boyfriend. However, she wouldn't murder anyone, unlike Yandere-chan, nor would she make someone suffer in any other way, She just wants to find the courage to talk to Senpai and confess her feelings, so that Senpai will accept them. She plans to confess to him on Friday. Quotes 100 Questions Edit * Please tell us your name. '''Miracha Miyu * '''When is your birthday? '''July 17, 2000 * '''Your blood type? '''O * '''Please tell us your three sizes? * Tell us about your family composition. * What's your occupation? '''Being a student at Akademi High School * '''Your favourite food? '''Pizza * '''Favourite animal? '''Zebra * '''Favourite subject? '''Reading * '''Dislike subject? '''Math * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Yes * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Kind of * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No * '''What's your motto? * Your special skill? '''Archery * '''Tell us about your treasure? * Describe yourself in a single word? '''Blue * '''Your forte? * Your shortcomings? * Places in your memories? '''Bears * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Dr. Pepper * '''How good can you swim? '''Yes * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? * Your hobby or obsession? '''Archery * '''Disliked food? '''Mushrooms * '''Anything you want most currently? '''Senpai to notice me * '''Afraid of heights? '''Yes * '''Dislike thunder? '''Yes * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''A pencil * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Pancakes * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Yes * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''The violin * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''Not really * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes * '''How long is your commute to school? * Do you have more friends than most? '''My only friend is Kora * '''Your favourite sports? '''Archery * '''How good can you cook? '''Pretty well * '''Favourite colours? '''Yellow * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Betrayal * '''How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? 'I dream of my senpai and yellow bears! * '''Do you have any marriage desires? ' * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No. But if they heat me up when it's cold then yes. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No * '''Bed time? '''9:00 * '''Wake up time? '''7:00 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''A futon person * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Exercise * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm soba * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I got a stuffed animal from the crane game * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''It's cold outside * '''What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? 'Rose * '''What's your favourite saying? '"Be yourself, unless you're a murderer." * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Daisies * '''And summer? '''The pool * '''What about fall? '''Leaves * '''And then the winter? '''Snowmen * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To see George Washington * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''I read manga * '''What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''That I talk about yellow bears too much * '''What are your hobbies? '''Writing fanfiction * '''Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? Strength * What do you wear when you go to bed? '''A nightgown * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Yes * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Hide under my bed * '''Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? '''My diary * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese food * '''How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Watch TV * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Go to the bathroom * '''Where are you living right now? In a house * What kind of place is it? '''It smells nice * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I got a yellow bear from the crane game * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? I tripped on a mysterious cord laying out in the''' open * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes * '''How's your eyesight? '''Perfectly fine * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Easter * '''What job do you have in school? Being a student * What do you do in your freetime? '''Write fanfiction * '''How long do you study every day? 1 hour * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''My friend Kora * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Go to archery practice * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? '''They are kind of strict * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? A bento * '''How many friends do you have? '''One friend * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Selena Gomez * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was okay Trivia * She follows Senpai on the Akademi High School web page. * She talks fast when angry. * She will slap someone if they take panty shots of her. * She has tried every so often to try to talk to Senpai and has now accomplished that. * She is heterosexual. Category:OCs Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Heterosexual Category:The Basu Sister's OC's